Hey Pretty Girl
by K-9mom
Summary: Just something that came to my head listening to the radio. Story based loosely on the song "Hey Pretty Girl" by Kip Moore. I still don't own any part of the Stargate franchise, MGM, or Gekko Films (I wish). I hope you like it, reviews either way will help me with future stories. :)
1. Chapter 1

It had been several months since the original SG-1 team members had seen each other. General Jack O'Neill had been in Washington most of the time working from the Pentagon and rarely made it out to see his friends but when he received an invited to the retirement party for SGT Siler and Jack knew he had to be there. Siler had been part of the SGC since nearly the beginning and a good friend and soldier. Besides, if there was anything dangerous to do, Siler volunteered and would always take the blow for the team. At one time they were taking bets on whether he had a crush on Dr Frasier or one of the nurses he was there so often. The memories of the fun he had at the SGC flooded him, he loved his time there.

Jack had called Lt Colonel Samantha Carter to tell her he planned to attend and she offered him to stay at her house. His heart skipped a beat at the thought of sleeping under the same roof as Carter again. He missed that too, he and Carter usually shared a tent when on missions as Daniel snored and Teal'c didn't care. They matched up perfectly. "Ok Carter, sounds good. I should arrive at Peterson Friday afternoon by 4:00, does that work?"

He could almost hear her smile, "yes, sir, that sounds great, then you can hitch a ride home with me as well if you don't mind being stuck with me all the time." He closed his eyes and thought; _not only am I staying with her but I will "have" to tag along with her if I don't have my own transportation, I am sooooo abused_. Then he snapped out of it; "Oh ya, not a problem Carter. See ya Friday."

Thursday night Jack had packed for the party. He had planned to stay for the long weekend so he brought a few days of clothes both casual and some uniform shirts just on case. He even figured he'd throw a pair of BDU's in, you just never know what may happen. So off he went to work with his baggage figuring it would save his driver the trip back to his apartment when he took him to catch his flight.

On the way out the door, Jack told Major Davis, to hold down the fort and to expect him in Monday morning. Davis said he would have a car waiting for him at Andrews Air Force Base to pick him up at 9:00 Monday. Jack acknowledged and chuckled to himself, he knew Davis was on top of everything and knew him like a book. If the car wasn't there to bring Jack into work, who knows what detours Jack would have the taxi driver take. He'd probably go home first, then collapse on the couch and would be late for work. He took a mental note that the kid deserves something for being so good at his job.

When Jack arrived at the SGC, the SF picked him up in a jeep, brought him to the Mountain and escorted him down to General Landry's office. Jack saw Landry, Daniel, and Teal'c as well as many other old friends, including Walter. He couldn't find Carter so he went to the one place he knew she'd be, in her Lab working on some doohicky.

He stepped into the room and his heart studdered again, gawd he loved this woman. He straightened up and twisted his neck before announcing himself to surprise her. "Colonel Carter!" Sam Carter about fell off her stool when he scared her. He held a straight face just standing in the doorway in his dress blue's and hat under his arm. She stood to attention, "sir! I didn't hear you come in." He started to smile, "that's obvious. At ease Colonel, it's just me." She smiled and sat back on her stool, "yes sir."

He walked around behind her to see what she was doing. As he stared, the feel of his heat behind her made her lose her concentration so she stood up and smiled at him. "Why don't I just put this away until next week." Jack grinned, "sure you don't want any help?" She looked back at him, "no, that's ok sir, wouldn't want you to get hurt. There's no telling what this thing will do."

He raised an eyebrow and moved back towards the door. He remembered that stupid orb they had brought back once that put a rod through his shoulder and pinned him to the wall that time. He certainly didn't want to go through that again!

As Sam was packing things up she told him she was going to get changed before they left. Jack agreed, he wanted to change into civilian clothes as well. So they headed down to the locker rooms, got changed and met back out in the hallway. Jack grabbed his bags and off they went to climb into Sam's Volvo.

"Hey, wanna stop for dinner on the way home?" Jack asked. She nodded, "sure, the party is at O'Malley's so how about going to Chipotles Mexican Grill?" He smiled, "sounds perfect." They spent a good hour or so there catching up on things before deciding to go home.

At home, she escorted him to the guest room where he put his bags before reminding him where everything was. He hadn't spent much time at her house, all their gatherings were usually at Jack's house. Finally, they both sat in the living room and turned on the tv. She found a movie they agreed on and got up to make popcorn for them before sitting on the couch with the bowl between them.

When the popcorn was gone Jack moved the bowl to the coffee table. Sam pulled her feet up and tucked them under herself. As time went on her feet had slipped and where finally resting against Jacks leg. When he noticed she had fallen asleep he grabbed the throw blanket from the back of the couch and covered her.

Later Sam had woke up and realized he had fallen asleep as well and her feet were across his lap, his head leaning against the side arm of the couch and sharing the blanket with her. She smiled at the sight. She loved watching him sleep, he reminded her of a child, so adorable and innocent even when he wakes up.

She slowly pulled her feet away and sat up but he stirred and looked up at her. "Shhh… I'm going to head off to bed. I'll see you in the morning sir." He smiled and took the rest of the blanket she offered him before closing his eyes again and fell right back to sleep.

Sam shut down all the lights except for the light over the stove. She locked the door and headed off to bed. In the morning, Sam woke up and followed her normal morning routine half awake. When she walked into the bathroom, she had pushed the door open, it was not closed tight, and entered. When she realized the light was on she also realized she could see a man's nude body through the glass shower doors, she froze and was going to back out, embarrassed about what she did.

"What, you wake up with a man in your shower and you're not even willing to say hello?" She dropped her eyes from the picture she now had burned into her brain and her face turned bright red, "Sorry sir. It's a bad habit you pick up when you live alone. I'll wait out in the other room."

He was trying not to laugh, "Whatever Carter, there's plenty of room for two ya know." Carter shook her head remembering all his suggestive bantering which she always took as joking but never knew if he really hoped she would take him up on an offer. She did know that if Daniel and Teal'c were not at the cabin with them after her dad died, "Fish'n" may have meant something completely different to them. "That's ok sir, just don't use up all the hot water", she smiled knowing what was coming next. "Well Carter, I will do my best but don't want the water too cold, it causes….." and she thought it just as he said it, "….. shrinkage." She laughed out loud, she knew him like a book.

Now she was in the hallway, "No sir! We wouldn't want that! You know, some men can't afford that to happen." She knew it was pretty bold to say to her old Commanding Officer and especially a General but it was the relationship they had. There was silence for a moment, "What are you saying Carter, that I have a shortage problem?" She smiled and blushed again picturing his manhood. She had seen it once when Jack had been shot and she had to dress the wound to his abdomen. The picture had been etched in her brain forever. "Oh, no sir! I wouldn't exactly say that." He was just grinning knowing full well she had to have been impressed that time she saw him and maybe again today.

After lunch Jack went with Sam to get supplies for the party and met up with some of the others. O'Malley's had allowed them to set up after 3:00 as they had no other parties coming in that night and Siler had spent plenty of time in their bar, they were going to miss him just as much as the others.

Once everything was set up Jack & Sam had gone back to Sam's house they each went to their rooms to get changed and freshened up. Jack had finished first and was waiting out in the living room when he saw Sam step out in the short black dress, wearing make-up, ear rings, necklace, and those black heels. Ugh, his manhood immediately hardened.

_Come on Jack, think of something else, think of something else, UGH! I can't!_ Jack approached her and she smiled, "Do I look ok?" He smiled a soft smile, "You look beautiful…" Then he held out his arm, "Shall we?" And she looped her arm through his and they left for O'Malley's.

They were a bit early but everyone started showing up and finding their seats. As the party was rolling, everyone was having fun. There had been several speeches and it was quite obvious Siler would be missed but since he had just gotten married they wished him luck with his upcoming family and much happiness. Drinks had been getting poured like it was water and most everyone had at least a buzz so dances were hilarious.

Jack had enjoyed watching Sam all night and her telling all the guys off when they hit on her. Some made her blush but she always returned to Jack at the table. Finally a slow song had come on so he decided to ask her. Dancing wasn't really his thing but anytime he could touch Sam was tolerable.

He stood in front of her and held out his hand making eye contact. She paused a moment, "Want to dance? " She smiled and accepted his offer so he pulled her up and they walked to the floor hand in hand. He held her at an acceptable distance for a while but by the end of the second dance, she had her head resting on his chest and he was holding her close. Most people had left by this point and it was just friends remaining.

When the dj stopped playing music Jack looked up. They had sort of fallen into a rhythm and lost themselves so they stopped and caught up with the others. The dj was starting to pack up so Teal'c had agreed to take Daniel home and Siler's wife was sober so they let her take him. Everyone else was gone leaving just Jack & Sam when he saw the juke box. He looked her in the eye, then got up, walked across the room and put a few quarters in the juke box and picked some songs before walking back over to Sam. She had started putting her shoe's back on but he watched her from across the room. Seeing her bending over in that dress was still affecting him.

He had one thing running through his mind, _Hey pretty girl, won't you look my way. Love's in the air tonight._ _You can bet you'll make this ol' boy's day_. _Hey pretty girl, won't you look my way."_

Jack walked up in front of her, squatted down lifting her leg to his knee, then took her second shoe and slipped it onto her foot. The feeling of him touching her leg was sending shock waves through her body. He put her foot back down and stood up putting his arm out to her; "Hey pretty girl, can I have this dance? And the next one after that?"

The two went back out onto the floor and the juke box was playing a few slow songs. Jack had pulled her close to him and she took the position she had left on his chest while his hand fell a little lower down her back now that no one was watching. He had dropped his face to her neck as they rocked, "Gonna make you mine there's a real good chance….." She shifted her neck with the warm feeling of his breath on her neck, it was making her eyes roll. "It feels so right… Just like it's meant to be. All wrapped up in my arms so tight, it just feels so right."

The two finished their dance and Sam decided she needed to get home before she blew right there on the dance floor. When they got home Sam took it upon herself to take Jack's hand and pull him into the bedroom. He stood watching her as she stared him into the eye and stepped into him. Their lips danced close and finally he met her lips.

It didn't take long for him to help her onto the bed and climb on top of her. Her tongue was asking for entrance so he allowed it and finally they were getting so involved they had to come up for air. He had removed his shirt and shoes while she stood up and pulled her dress over her head. He had almost pushed her back onto the bed when his mouth and hands started exploring her body. Hers were finally unbuttoning his pants while his were removing her bra and underpants. He eventually stood quick to slip his pants off and climbed back over her.

Finally their eyes met, she had been holding his manhood making him think she wanted more but he wanted to be sure. Finally her eyes told him what he wanted to know and she took his manhood and brought it to her core. As he pushed into her, her eyes rolled back and her hands moved to his chest rubbing through his chest hair and nipples. He started slowly and quickened as she loosened until she started meeting his thrusts with her own rhythm. He had sent her through the best orgasm she had ever had and he smiled while he held her hips and let her stop convulsing before he starting thrusting again. When he was getting close to his own released he had told her he was ready but she met his thrusts harder and squeezed her muscles tighter. He wanted to pull out but she milked him before he got the chance, he just hoped she had never stopped the birth control he knew she had been on all those years.

When he was done, he collapsed next to her, bodies sweaty and spent. She rolled into him and he took her under his arm so she could rest her face on his chest. "Sam, what do you think about our relationship? I mean, do you think maybe it's time we figure out how to be together?"

Tears came to her eyes, she had been waiting so long to be with him. "I'd love nothing more Jack, but I am getting ready to start some work on the Midway Station. I will be off world most of the time." He smiled, "No problem Sam, Thor gave me a transport device, you can be in Washington all night and back wherever by morning whenever you want." She smiled and snuggled tighter against his chest twirling her fingers through his chest hair. He kissed her head making her smile.

"Sam.. I'm not getting any younger you know. I've been thinking a lot; Life's a long and winding ride…. And you better have the right one by your side. Happiness don't drag its feet… and time moves faster than you think." A tear came to her eye. Jack had not been much for feelings or words so for those words to come out of his mouth, she knew it was genuine. She had a lot to think about but they were both so tired by that time they had both fallen asleep.

In the morning they had gotten showered and dressed and after lunch Sam took Jack back to Peterson to catch his plane back to DC. They had said their goodbye's and promised to call when he got home safely.

Being apart made them miss each other again and when Jack got home he thought more about how they could work things out. He certainly didn't want Sam to quite the Air Force and he was happy doing what he was doing but he still thought he would retire if she really wanted to make a go of the relationship.

In Colorado Springs there was a beautiful blonde woman laying in her bed thinking the identical thoughts. _God I love that man.. and being with him the last couple days makes me want him all to myself!_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

About two months after Jack had returned from Colorado Springs, General Landry had called him at the Pentagon. Landry had informed his friend that after all the work Sam had been doing on the Pegasus Project and leading SG-1, he felt she was deserving of making her a Full Bird Colonel and asked Jack if he would like to attend a small ceremony. Of course Jack wasn't NOT going to be there so he got the date and times and told him he'd be there.

Jack had talked to Sam a few times on the phone since they last spent time together, but not enough to say they were in a relationship. That doesn't mean that Samantha Carter wasn't running through the General's mind fairly constantly, she did. He made the arrangements through Major Davis to follow his usual plan, Andrews AFB to Peterson AFB, then driven over to the SGC.

He had called Daniel and told him he was coming, it was only 2 weeks away and he was excited to see everyone again. Jack knew Sam was privy to the news so he called her that night and congratulated her for the pending promotion. He could tell she was smiling, she was almost giddy. They talked for an hour or so and finally she asked him if he wanted to stay at her place again. She was almost embarrassed to ask knowing what had happened the last time he stayed but he was quick to say yes and he filled her in on his arrival and departure times.

The day before the ceremony, Jack was having fun visiting everyone at the SGC. He liked to tease Colonel Mitchell about taking over SG-1 but he liked the guy, or truly, he would NEVER be there even co-commanding HIS team and overseeing HIS Carter. He trusted the man with his life and Mitchell knew it. They had talked at length about his responsibilities being with the flagship team.

Later, Jack and Sam stopped to get dinner to bring home as it was late and they were too tired to go out. They sat and ate their Chinese food in the kitchen before collapsing in their own beds. In the morning Jack beat her to the shower again but he was quick. She was finishing making breakfast when she saw his damp body wrapped in only a towel around his waist walk from the bathroom down the hall to the guest room. The sight of his bare skin again made her tingle in places she has missed feeling tingles.

She had gone in and taken her turn and they dressed in their uniforms and headed off to the base. The ceremony wasn't until 10:00 but they went in anyway. They dilly daddled around visiting more people and trying to stay away from Vala. Jack really couldn't stand her and was happy Daniel kept her away, it was one of Jack's comments when he had called Daniel two weeks ago and Daniel agreed to babysit.

During the ceremony, Jack was quite proud of Sam. He stood behind General Landry during the speech and assisted Landry change the leaf of the Lt Colonel on Carter lapel to a full bird pin. The two made eye contact that they always did and Carter stepped back and saluted the two Generals making them salute in return. Jack has a small grin, big enough for just Carter to notice and still kept eye contact. They could speak just through their eyes, which drove Daniel crazy sometimes.

Jack had done the same for the other promotions Landry had done during the ceremony and Jack couldn't be more proud of the young officers coming into the ranks. Some Jack had even had in training throughout the years. Watching the ceremony actually helped him realize that there are good soldiers following in his footsteps and hoped someday soon it would be time to retire and he could feel confident that the world would be safe but today is not that day.

The old team had met for dinner and caught up on some of the wacky things they had done and found. Jack was sad that Teal'c had announced again that he was going to be returning to Chulak to stay. He had learned that Bra'tac had been in very poor health lately and needed to be sure the rebel Jaffa would be ok. They all understood and he agreed he would stay in contact with the team.

After dinner, Jack and Sam returned to Sam's house and scanned through the channels. There was a Hockey game on; Canucks vs the Flames, so Sam agreed to let him watch and figured she would route for the opposite team that he wanted to win. They had a lot of fun but when it was over it was still early so they went for a walk in the crisp fall air and when they returned he agreed to let her find something she wanted to watch, it was only fair he figured.

She settled on a Hallmark movie and snuggled under the blanket against Jack's arm. He loved how she would always do that. It was kind of her invitation to hold her closer or comfort her depending on the scenario. By the end of the movie he was fast asleep and Sam had moved her head to his lap while his arm was out over her waist.

At about 2:00am, Jack had to pee really bad and when he woke, he found their current position. _Damn it! I gotta get up!_ He tried to slip out from under her by holding her and placing her down but she woke up very sleepy. "Jack?" her eyes wouldn't open more than a crack. "Shhhh.. I just gotta pee. Go back to sleep."

When she realized she was no longer comfortable she went to bed. She changed into her satin night shirt and climbed into bed. When Jack entered the hallway he saw she had gone so he shut off the lights in the living room and the hallway before heading to the guest room. "Jack…. You can sleep in here if you want?"

His eyebrow jumped up; _IF I WANT!? Of course I want!_ He calmed himself back down. "Ok, I will be right there. Uh, Sam I just remembered I didn't bring any sweat pants or anything for pajama's, I was ah, just planning on wearing my skivvies to bed." She smiled, "That's fine."

He stripped down to his boxer briefs and climbed into the bed. She scooched over to him and he held her to his chest. "I love you Jack." He froze, "I love you too Sam. What should be do about that?" The two just laid together thinking and enjoying each other's warmth until they fell asleep.

In the morning Jack woke up with Sam nearly on top of him. He was so comfortable with her on him that he was ready to make a decision. He wanted a relationship; there was no doubt about it. He figured he only has a couple years left and if they just didn't tell anyone and were careful they could get through until he retired and they could get married and start a family.

He moved a bit to adjust his back and try to make it so Sam's face wasn't so close to his morning wood, he chuckled to himself. _Girl.. you've ben teasing Junior down there and don't even know it! He is awake and ready for action!_

When Sam felt him shift she groaned and snuggled tighter before realizing what was happening and when she opened her eyes, "Junior" was the first things she saw so she started smiling and moved her head to look up at Jack's face. He met her face with a quick kiss so she scooched up higher to his chest.

"Morning Sunshine" she just blinked and rubbed his abdomen before hugging into him. "Morning. Jack… this just feels so right, us being together like this." He moved his arm to pull her into him closer. "I know. I've actually been doing a lot of thinking. I'm open for us having a relationship now, just between us, and when I retire in a couple years…" She met his lips with hers. "Shh… I'm all for it. Let's do it."

"Sam?" She looked up into his eyes. "If I asked you right now if you would marry me. What would you say?" Her hand was running over his chest, fingers tracing his nipples and the outline of scars he had from numerous injuries over the years. She looked away, "I would say yes." And the tears started coming to her eyes.

After an hour or so, they had gotten up, ate breakfast, showered and dressed before he asked if he could borrow her car. She was curious but told him he could. He went down to the storage unit he had rented when he sold his house. He went through all the boxes and found the ring that had been his mother's engagement ring. Then he went to the cemetery to visit Charlie's grave and talk to him a bit.

He had always felt it necessary to explain any life changes with Charlie. Whatever parallel universe Charlie is living in, he would be an adult now and Jack knew he would understand. He told Charlie that although he would always love Sara, it was time to move on to the woman who had kept him happy the last 10 years of his life. When he said all he thought he should, he got back in the car and headed back to Sam's house.

He only had about two hours before he had to be back to Peterson to catch his flight so he kept his courage in check and did what he wanted to do for the last ten years. He walked up behind Sam and put his arms around her waist while pulling her into him. He kissed her neck and collarbone before turning her to look at him. Their eyes met and the conversation began, tears started building in her eyes when Jack dropped to one knee in front of her.

"My pretty girl… let's build some dreams in a house on a piece of land. We'll plant some roots and some apple trees. Life's a long and winding ride; better have the right one by your side. Happiness don't drag its feet; and time moves faster than you think. My pretty girl… would you marry me?"

She about jumped him and he grabbed her into a hug. "Yes Jack!" the two dropped to sit on the kitchen floor and held each other, rocking for about a half hour. He wiped her tears off her cheek and kissed her. "Sam, I gotta get moving, don't want the General being late for his ride!"

They stood up and gathered his things so she could drive him back to Peterson. They couldn't kiss goodbye but their eyes told each other everything they needed to.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

A year had gone by, they had seen each other at least 1 weekend a month of not more. They had even gotten up to the cabin a couple times which made Jack happy. It had been hard since Sam had been sent to command Atlantis when Dr Weir had fallen ill. It was easy to visit each other when they were on the same planet but a bit harder when they were in different galaxies.

Jack was happy when he heard Sam was getting transferred back to the SGC. He knew it was a bit selfish but he couldn't help it, he couldn't protect her out there and they just couldn't spend enough time together. When she got back she told everyone she was taking a 4 week vacation. It was the least they owed her after being off world for a year. Everyone asked where she was going and she just said she was planning to drive and see the country, take in the warm summer air, and enjoy herself. She figured that way they couldn't really trace her to one place.

Daniel thought he knew who was going with her so he called Jack. Jack told him he wished Sam had invited him on such a trip but that she hadn't and actually had far too much work to be able to consider it. Daniel was stumped but let it go.

Sam packed her bags and headed out on the open road, directly to Washing D.C. to Jack's apartment. She had thought to park it in a parking garage a few blocks away and take a taxi to Jack's apartment, not stopping to see or talk to anyone. When he got home that night, he was in love with her all over. She had made them dinner and was doing the dutiful wife thing serving him. He loved it but knew it wasn't something either of them expected in the long run.

They had spent nearly every minute they could together throughout those weeks. They had made passionate love more often than they could remember. They couldn't believe how well they were fit together and how they could make each other feel. Jack had a knack of making love slow and erotic causing her to have multiple orgasm's when they had that kind of time. He knew how to make each orgasm mind blowing to her which she had never experience with any of the men she had been with in the past. Jonah and Pete were more the wham bam thank you ma'am types which was ok but nothing like Jack. He could make her toes curl, eyes roll back, body convulse, and bend in ways she never knew she could. He loved watching her enjoy them and he would make them last for her as long as he could with the little things he would do. Tickle her nipple with his tongue, or touch her clit just enough to make it pulsate, butterfly kisses to her neck and collarbone, nibble her ear or just tickle her g-spot with the head of his manhood ever so gently.

By the end of the month they hated to part but Sam had received a transfer to Command the new "George Hammond" Ship. She was so excited but was torn. Again it took her off world for long periods of time but Jack told her to accept it and they would work things out.

She went in for the pre deployment physical and passed with flying colors so off to Area 51 she went to meet her new team . Within a few months of being on the ship Sam had begun getting nauseous and having almost flulike symptoms. The doctor suspected one thing and asked her if she could be pregnant. She froze, _OMG! I could be!_ How was she going to going to tell the Dr? _Ok Sam, calm down. It's not like the Dr knows who the father is. Don't tell her you are sleeping with a General for crying out loud!_

"Ah, ya, I was just on a month of downtime before we left and… but I'm on birth control." The Doctor smiled, "You may be, but I suspect something fell through. Let me pull some blood and we can see if that is in fact what the situation is. For now, you just rest here in bed."

When she felt better the doctor released her to return to the bridge as long as she took it easy. That night the doctor visited her in her private quarters. "Colonel, the test came back positive. I won't know how far along until we get some ultrasounds done. Want to come down while it's quiet around here?" Sam agreed and followed her to the infirmary.

It had not even sunk in yet when the Doctor finished the ultrasound and guessed she was approximately 4 months into the pregnancy. The Doctor told her that she had no other choice but to inform General O'Neill in the morning and have her transferred back to Area 51 or SGC, somewhere that she would have access to the medical care she would need if something where to happen as well as prenatal care for the baby.

Hearing that the doctor was going to call Jack made her start crying. "Thanks Doc. I will be down in my quarters if you need me." As she walked back, she was trying to figure out how to get Jack a message without anyone else knowing and the only thing she could think of was the transport device Jack had given her. She'd have to beam down and return before anyone was looking for her.

When she arrived in Jack's apartment, she tip toed down the hall and found him sound asleep in his bed. It was about 3am here, she had forgotten. When he heard someone he made a quick move to grab his Beretta and sat up but she was quick enough to announce it was her.

He shook his head and quickly put the gun back on the night stand. "You shouldn't do that you know." She smiled and pushed the blanket away to sit next to him. When she saw his Homer Simpson Boxers that she had bought him years ago, she smiled. He was still half asleep and trying to figure out why she would be there when she started crying.

"What's going on Sam?" The crying got louder, "C'mere" and he pulled her into him. He let her cry and finally she got control. "Jack, I've been sick for a week or so and the Doctor decided to run some tests. I'm pregnant Jack." A smile as wide as Texas crossed his face and he looked up _Thank you lord for giving me a second chance at being a father!_ He rubbed her shoulders, "It's gonna be ok baby. Just gotta figure some things out here that's all.

They sat together for nearly an hour, "I'll turn in my paperwork tomorrow and be out of office by the end of the week." Sam shook her head, "that won't do anything. They will still know the baby was conceived prior to your retirement. We're screwed Jack. The Doctor doesn't know anything about us but she is going to be calling you in the morning to let you know so you can transfer me back to another post. But really, I think maybe I should just retire. I'm going to need to be home with the baby anyway, it's not like you can carry, birth, and breast feed the baby for me."

He smiled and tugged her shoulder, "No, but you know I would if I could." She placed her head on his shoulder, "I know.. that's why I love you so much!"

"Ok, let me make some calls in the morning to try to keep us from being court martialed and you get yourself transferred back here to Earth and we'll figure it out from there. "Why don't you get back before someone is missing you." They stood up in unison and Jack gave her a tight hug and a kiss "I love you!" She smiled and walked away from him hitting the transport button and in a flash she was gone.

In the morning Jack called the president. He knew Henry owed him BIG TIME and he always said he could turn in the debt anytime. Well, this was the time. After speaking privately to the President, Henry was not happy but then he laughed, "I thought you two were together 8 years ago." But Jack insisted it was only in the last year had they been together as a couple. Henry said he needed one of them to step down and he would be sure nothing further happened. Jack told him the plan for Sam to retire and stay home so Henry was happy. He didn't want to lose Jack, not yet. Especially with him leaving the Presidential Office later this year, his term was up, he was going to be gone. So he figured it was the least he could do for the two people who were responsible for keeping the entire planet safe for so many years.

Within a week, the George Hammond landed at Area 51 and Sam said her goodbye's to her crew. They didn't know why she was leaving but wished her well. All they had known was she had been sick for a few weeks so they didn't really think much more of it. Colonel Riley took command of the vessel and they returned to space after some minor repairs.

Sam called Jack as soon as she got back home. It had been a long trip but she was happy to be back in her own bed. They hadn't told Daniel or General Landry anything yet, they didn't even know she was back on the planet. They figured they would eventually tell Daniel and even Teal'c when he made contact with Daniel.

He had made arrangements with Major Davis to take a four day weekend. Davis knew never to ask what Jack was going to be doing on his off time, Better not to know! Because Major Davis was his 2IC, he informed him that Colonel Carter was retiring and that she would be moving in with him. It was no surprise to Davis but everyone figured it would be the other way around and that Jack would be the one retiring. He knew to keep everything to himself and just filed the paperwork, he was a man Jack knew he could trust. It took the SGC personnel a long time to train Davis to not just be the pencil pusher he once was but they eventually wore off on him.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

When Sam arrived that night, they couldn't keep their hands off each other. It had been so long since they could do more than a quick hug and hold like the night Sam told him about the baby. Sam was sad she was leaving the Air Force but she and Jack had discussed how when she was ready, she could do some consulting work or something completely different, they would cross that bridge when they came to it. Jack still figured maybe 2 more years and he would definitely be ready to get out and retire with full pension so while he could still play with his kids and watch them grow up.

Jack had gone with Sam to as many doctor visits as he could as the months marched on. They had gone to pack up Sam's house and talk to a realtor about putting it on the market. They didn't know what they were going to do. Living in the city with a baby was easy enough but Jack adamant that his child would not be growing up in such a place so they hooked up with a realtor in the area and explained what they were looking for.

They had gone to see many houses throughout Maryland and Virginia but Jack wanted to stay within a 30 mile drive to the Pentagon, wanted a small town with less than 10,000 residents. The realtor called Sam one day all excited that she thought she found the perfect house in Davidsonville, MD so she made the appointment to go see it and called Jack.

When they got there, it was gorgeous. It was a modest sized ranch style 3 bedroom home, nice family room, open concept kitchen dining room, living room. The yard was fenced in the back, flat yard, bushes grew along the fence as added privacy. The road was not heavily travelled, front yard was well manicured, had a separate garage, and no immediate neighbors on top of it. There was state land on one side and a farm on the other. They just loved it, "Where do we sign?" Jack wanted it before someone else took it.

The realtor giggled, let me go out and make some calls and you two keep walking around and be sure this is what you want. She came back and told them the specifics; the seller was asking $250,000 which is what he was hoping not to go over. He figured with the sale of both their homes, they could easily afford that and have a bunch left over to maybe renovate the cabin in MN. He'd have to talk to Sam about retiring there, that had always been his plan but now with kids that could be different.

She told them her office would have the papers waiting for them so they went to her office first and submitted, hoping there were no other offers. She told them that as soon as she heard, she would give them a call.

As they drove back into the city, they were so excited they decided to stop for dinner. They discussed their plans for a small wedding. Daniel, Teal'c, Mitchell, Landry, Davis, Sam's brother Marc and family and a few others, maybe just at the new house with a catered dinner.

When they got home Jack's cell phone rang, it was the realtor, she said the offer was accepted. They were so happy Jack took Sam into a hug and his lips found hers. He backed her to the couch and they made love like high school kids, Jack of course careful not to squish the baby.

The following day everyone in Jack's office could tell he was excited. His secretary Sgt Bigelow always knew when a man was happy and this man she knew was beaming. She had brought it up to Major Davis and he agreed. When Davis went into Jack's office later he mentioned how happy he appeared today.

Jack sat back, hands behind his head with a big smile, "Davis my boy, why wouldn't I be beaming? I have a beautiful fiancé at home waiting for me, I have a baby on the way, and I am soon to be the owner of a cute little house in the country. Oh, never mind that I am the Commanding Officer of Home World Security, and Major General in the US Air Force." Davis was smiling and nodding his head. "Yes sir. I would say I would be one happy man myself sir."

Once Sam & Jack were all moved into the house, they had planned the wedding the following week and were excited to get to see everyone and show them the new house. They held it on a Saturday to give everyone time to arrive. Everyone had decided to get rooms at the hotel as not to bother the new couple on their wedding night which made Sam blush a bit. She didn't know why, she was pregnant for crying out loud, it wasn't like people didn't know they had slept together, but it was the thought of everyone thinking they were going to be doing that night.

The wedding went off without a hitch, the caterers were perfect as were the designers. They had a Justice of the Peace which was a retired Air force Officer himself so he was excited to perform the ceremony. They had actually let him stay for the reception and mingle.

That night everyone had gone back to their rooms and Jack & Sam were ready for bed. They said goodnight to their last guest and headed back to the house. Jack couldn't wait to get out of his monkey suit as he called it and Sam was about done with the dress, so he helped unzip the dress in the back and she walked into the bathroom for a shower. She wanted to be clean for her man so she scrubbed in places she had forgotten about and shaved nice and smooth, dried off and stepped out of the bathroom in just a towel thinking he would love the sight of that.

What she saw was her new husband, naked except his boxer briefs, laying flat on his stomach, crashed out cold across the foot of the bed. She walked up to him and whispered in his ear, "Ja-ack? I am ready." Nothing, no response at all. She rubbed his back, "Ja-ack? Oh Husband?" Still nothing. She checked his pulse and he was fine, just tired from the big day so she chuckled and laid down next to him and pulled over a pillow for herself. _Yup, this is what everyone told me my wedding night would be like, hahaha!_

When they went to her 8 1/2 month check up, the doctor was still trying to be careful not to release the information about the sex of the baby, Jack didn't want to know. It kind of drove Sam crazy as she was a planner and wanted to be sure the room, toys, and clothes were perfect. The things everyone got her for the shower were unisex which Jack insisted was fine for any newborn. He painted the room a mint green so it would work for either sex. He truly didn't care as long as the baby was healthy and the baby's mom had an easy delivery. He remembered Sara having a very difficult delivery with Charlie but he was not only late, he was over 10 pounds leaving Sara in labor for nearly 18 hours. He hoped Sam had a smaller child and much faster delivery.

The doctor had told them everything was fine and Sam had a lot of questions even though they had gone through lamas classes she was getting nervous but Jack was confident she would do fine. He had been with Sara when Charlie was born and he remembered it being the first day he cried and he knew he would do the same with this baby.

Two weeks past the due date Sam and Jack had gone back to the doctor for another check up. The doctor told her things were fine and asked if they had been having intercourse. Jack was not comfortable with such questions which made Sam laugh at him. The doctor had looked Jack in the eye when he asked, "Uh ya, we ah, we have, some, ya know." Sam was trying her best not to laugh at him. "Do you ejaculate into her when you are done?" Jack turned as red as a Fire Engine and Sam started laughing hysterically. Jack just looked at her mortified and the doctor just stood awaiting an answer. "Sir, I mean since she's been pregnant, especially in the last couple weeks. Obviously you did at some point, that's what got her into my office." Jack simply had no response for a moment and Sam finally said no, that he always pulls out. The doctor turned back to Jack and told him that his "prescription" was for Jack to take his wife home, have sex and if possible with an orgasm and this time ejaculate into her.

Jack was still in owe of the man asking these questions and telling him to do such things. He hadn't because he figured the poor kid is already in there probably watching his father's manhood coming at it over and over again popping it in the eye, he didn't want to start shooting goo at it. He laughed to himself at his own thoughts.

Finally Sam asked the doctor why he was suggesting it and the doctor told him about the semen releasing prostaglandins which would release oxytocin and would help expedite any contractions into labor. Sam was so hot by the time she left the office she had Jack drive them directly home and she about took him right inside the door.

Tongues dueling, clothes falling, they had made it to the bed and climbed in. Jack's mouth had found every little spot he knew she loved and worked his way down from her collarbone to her breasts which were extra sensitive these days, and leaving butterfly kisses over her big belly and down the dark line from her belly button to her wet core. His tongue had found her clit and he let his tongue circle and gently tickle until her hips were bucking. "Jack, take me! Right now! I can't stand it anymore!"

He finally came up and gave her one more kiss on the lips before taking his manhood in hand and entering her slowly. She was so wet he had no problem and he started slow before his speed quickened. He didn't want to pound her in her stage but she was meeting his rhythm and slamming into him as he was coming back into her. She had the strongest orgasm Jack had ever seen any woman have and he was proud of himself, though knowing it was probably the baby but he would take the credit anyway. His mouth and hands were still working her breasts when she finished her orgasm and her eyes came back into focus. She was sweating profusely and still wanting more. He kept pinching himself off to hold his own orgasm because he wanted her to get what she wanted but he finally lost control and spilled into her. Just the feeling of his seed in her made her quiver, her hormones were running wild and she loved it.

Just before he finished releasing everything he had, she had let go, "Sam, ah, I think your water just broke!" Sam was still riding the feeling of him in her when she realized she did something, the bed was wetter than it should be.

She sat up and could feel the contractions, though contractions after sex had become fairly normal lately but this was different. "I think you're right, grab my overnight bag while I get dressed. She waddled over and grabbed a sweatshirt and shorts while he grabbed the bag and started escorting her to the door. "Uh, Jack?" He was in a zone, "Ya, what, you ok?" She smiled, "I am fine but I think the hospital would enjoy the General wearing at least a pair of pants, maybe a shirt, maybe shoes?" He felt stupid and they laughed about it before he ran in and got on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt.

When they arrived at the hospital all the staff went into work mode and called Sam's OB-GYN. It had been about an hour later when the Doctor walked in with a big grin on his face and looked at Jack. "I can tell you are a career military man." Jack looked at him confused. "Why's that?" The doctor looked at Sam, "because, you follow orders so well. I can only imagine you get home and your wife ravished you and you followed my suggestion to complete your mission." Sam was holding Jack's hand, "Yes sir, orders, that's always been Jack's specialty." And she and Jack shared a laugh although Jack was blushing with all the nurses hearing what the doctor had said.

When the doctor checked Sam he told her that he knew it had only been an hour but it was "go" time, she was fully dilated! The doctor walked by Jack and slapped him on the shoulder, "Good job soldier!" and he went to scrub up. The nurse told Jack to follow her so he could go to the changing room, scrub up and get changed into some scrubs. He did as he was told and returned as quickly as he could and took his spot next to his wife.

He held her hand, kissed her forehead, helped her with the breathing when the doctor told her to push and within a few minutes, the baby was born. Jack was amazed at how fast and easy things were going. He knew something was wrong when the doctor took the baby directly to the side table and the nurses followed him. Sam started to panic, "What? What's wrong with my baby!?" Jack held her tight and had to remember to take a breath so he wouldn't fall down. They were being ignored, at least Sam felt she was. When a moment later they heard the cry of a baby and the doctor left the baby with the nurse so they could clean it, weighed and measured it, get it into a blanket and handed it to Sam. Jack started balling like a baby. Sam had seen him cry but never like this, he kissed Sam then the baby.

"It's ok, the lungs didn't seem to want to start working at first but they seem fine now." They chuckled as the baby was wailing. The nurse helped Sam put the baby to her breast to quiet. "Yup, it's your baby!" She laughed and looked up to Jack as the baby went silent. A HUGE grin came over his face, "Yup!"

Still leaning over them Jack felt like he was in paradise. He swept the hair from Sam's face and gave her another kiss, "Hey pretty girl, you did so good. Our baby's got your eyes, and a fighter's heart like I knew she would. Sam, I love you so much, you did so good."

After a few hours, Sam and the baby had been sleeping so Jack decided to go out and make some phone calls. He called Marc first, since he figured it WAS family after all. Marc was happy for them but when he called Daniel, the screaming could be heard down the hallway. "So, did everything go ok?" "Yup, everything was fine, she was 7 pounds, 8 ounces and 19 inches long. She had some lung issues at first but they straightened it out rather quickly, the doctor says she'll be fine.

"Oh Jack, I am SO happy for both of you. Let me go so I can tell everyone. What did you decide to name her? Take care of your girls and I will try to get out there to you as soon as you are ready for visitors." Jack was smiling though the phone. He knew Daniel would be on a plane in a minute if he said he could come now. "Sounds good Daniel, I'll be in touch, oh, we decided to name her Gracie Rose. Carter really liked Grace so I agreed and Rose was my grandmother's name." "That's great Jack! I gotta get going. I will call you when we get back." "Bye"

Time had flown by and the baby was about six months old when they found out General Hammond had passed away. It was very sad for everyone, they loved him as part of the family. That night Jack, Sam, and Gracie were all laying in bed, snuggling on a cool winter night. Jack was taking in the beauty of his two girls and was loving the down time with them but his mind couldn't leave the thought of death since the topic had been brought up recently. "Sam?" He looked her in the eyes as his fingers were tracing the babies face. "Ya?"

He didn't know how to say what he wanted to say but it came out anyway; "Ya know, when I see the light, and it's my time to go. I'm gonna thank the Lord for a real good life, a pretty little girl and a beautiful wife."

She smiled and leaned over the baby while melting her lips to his. "I love you Jack O'Neill".


End file.
